The Reflection
by IlOvEsWeEtS
Summary: A serial killer was her first true love but then she finds another look alike.Will her feelings change or stay the same?
1. Summary

Has anyone been so in **love** with someone to the point they believe they** hate** that person?To the point they **despise** that person?Or will they believe they **love** them to the point where they will never be with them for the sake of keeping them **happy**?


	2. ViVian

She never knew how she fallen in love with such a cruel dangerous with the fact that she this same person has killed her stared from across the room with curious eyes,wondering what he was doing.

They were in a hotel together looking and planning the next victims as he called them as how the true expirement will have to wait until his objective is hotel was nice nough for his likes and decided to spend a few nights the moment all the lights where turned off and the blinds on the windows sealed off evvery little hole that will let light seep into the Birthday was his name or B for short,was sitting on couch with his laptop loking for a good enough laptop was the only thing giving he room light.

"Vivian." She shuddered at the sudden cold licentious voice calling for removed herself from the warm bed and stood behind him in an not to keep him witing for he will not give her a warning when he can struct her in truth he already struct her in her now the only thing keeping them seperate was the couch inbetween their body's.

"Yes?" Vivians answer came out clear and though she loved Beyond she will never let it how,but instead acted normal as didn't move his head towards her direction but instead patted the seat next to he wanted to show her she walked around to take a seat next to him,Beyond turned his blood shinning eyes toward her,looking at her from head to toe for any sudden movements or suspicious smiled at the attention from him,which was rare in her eyes,because wouldn't care at all and continue with his she sat down on the comfy,warm Beyond moved the laptop into her eyes scanned through the victim and wondered what made this person especial enough to be an expirement."Why was he choosen?"

Beyond didn't answer but stayed quiet and looked infront of him in a couldn't help but star at him,of course,she always stares at black silky spike hair was in its wild style,his blood red eyes with a black pupil matched his cold,smooth,and pale normal clothes where a long sleeved shirt and dark blue trance was broken when Beyond suddenly looked at her out of nowhere.

"I'm going out." With that fact Beyond suddenly got up from his seat and left out the Vivian was left in the dark somewhat cold room signed in annoyance and fooled around with the laptop until Beyond Birthdays Return.


	3. Last Stay

Beyond had immediatly left the hotel room for a fresh feeling Vivians eye on him without blinking his mind became clouded with unneeded he went returned to the hotel,he decided to kill his victim in town.

Believe Bridesmaid,a freelance writer.

Beyond's lips curved into a twisted he lurked the dark streets of the town and made his way towards his expirements eyes dancing with excitement and crazyness in with death and pleasure,thinking of how to leave a message behind for a certain person.

.

.

.

.

Vivian stared at the black screen infront of had turned off the laptop and placed it on the floor,for no apparent and slowly her boredom is their was a slam by the entrance,and turned to see Beyond come in with a red stained shirt and red spots on his left knowing the red stains where blood went into the black backpack she would carry for when they move to a new with the fact that the backpack had all their belongings which wasn't took out a new white shirt but instead of a long sleeve,it was a short she turned back toward Beyond's saw he was back on the computer,as usual.

"Beyond...ummm please cha-"

"There's no need for that." He said in a monotone voice.

Even though Beyond was a killer,that could probably can kill Vivian at any given time,Vivian still was going to treat him as a normal in other peoples eyes might think is is blushed thinking she would have to change Beyonf herself but shook that thought away and instead let it have it his way.

Vivian walked towards him and sat next to looked at what he was doing and it seemed he was doing a blog on a death he while he was again when did he begin doing blogs on his victims?Without thinking,Vivian moved her hand towards the red stains on his left cheek and rubbed her index finger on his icy pale skin.

.

.

.

.

Beyond wasn't paying attention around him when returned to the hotel room,but instead returned to his spoke to him about changing his shirt because of the blood his mind he,a normal person would ask how you get in here with blood all over instead Vivian asked for him to changed into clean sometimes wondered why he kept her,and remembered the answer everytime he would ask answer was didn't want to show it to noone,even to her,because he new _he _would take her away from first time he seen her was when he decided to kill her father for being a witness to his that time,it was best to kill her father and family problem was he didn't kill keep her by his side,because when he first saw her,she took his breath in her,her eyes showed thoughts where broken when he felt her trace her warm fingers against his cold likely because of the dried blood on his cleft made him shudder from her touch but what made him stop typing was the fact that he felt her shift her movement to lick the dry blood could feel her minty breath on his face making his skin shiver,before fully feeling Vivian's warm,wet tongue upon his icy skin to remove the dry he felt the air on his somewhat wet cheek,he turned toward her with an emotional saw Vivian with a soft smile on her face with a blush on her didn't say anything but just touched his cheek on the spot she saw her walk up and go into the kitchen looking for some food.

After Vivian had done her small moment with Beyond,she needed to have a little space to make sure Beyond wouldn't kill her for that small instead for having space,she thought it was best to make him happy,just in case he wanted to kill her,with his favorite food,strawberry way she knew he must of been craving some because she hasn't seem him eat all walked over to Beyond and saw he returned to his previous action.

"Here you go Beyond." Viviand said with a smile as she plopped open the jar of strawberry jam and handing it to she predicted he immediatly took it without laughed silently watching him stick as much as he can of his hand into the jar,to get a good amount of jam on his taking it out and pushing as much of his hand into his mouth with a plop before sucking on his hand and the delicious flavor of his strawberry jam.

Vivian smiled and left him with his lover,the jar of strawberry jam, aand went over to the seemed to be missing her company and onced she touched that bed she soon feel into a world of darkness.


End file.
